


Open Your Heart

by Queenie_Mab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-06
Updated: 2010-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 19:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenie_Mab/pseuds/Queenie_Mab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas are stuck in a love hotel and only one thing can get them out of Gabriel's trick—will it be worth the price?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open Your Heart

**Summary:** Dean and Cas are stuck in a love hotel and only one thing can get them out of Gabriel's trick—will it be worth the price?  
 **Disclaimer:** All Supernatural characters are the brain children of Erik Kripke, and are used here solely for entertainment purposes. No profit comes from the posting of this story. No copyright infringement intended.  


Dean lifted his head, rubbing at a bump on the back of it. He realized then, that he wasn’t where he had been a moment ago. The floor he lay upon was a deep red shag number and when he looked up, he noticed the room was decorated in shades of red and white.

“What the hell?” he asked, looking around helplessly.

“Dean, is that you?” Castiel asked from across the room. The angel was sprawled on his back, trench coat lying open against the floor. He sat up and looked around dazedly.

“Cas, what the hell are _you_ doing here?” he asked, craning his neck to see Cas lying on the other side of the room.

Cas got to his feet and walked over lending Dean a hand to get to his feet. "I do not know, Dean," Cas said, staring at Dean's face with a steady gaze. "I was in heaven a moment ago."

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "I was going to be in heaven a moment ago. I was at a bar and had just bought this chick a drink and then I was here, banging my head against the floor. Where the hell are we, anyway?"

Dean and Cas looked around the room. There was a large bed in the center of the room. It took up a large portion of space, but the curious thing about it was that it was shaped like a giant heart and its bedding was white with red sheets and pillows. Tucked away in a corner of the room was a heart shaped hot tub, full of bubbles and steam rose steadily from it. Across from that was a bathroom. Dean walked to the door and peeked inside. A shower with two heads stood in the far wall and the mirror above the sink was also shaped like a heart. Dean pulled his head back and turned around. "Cas, what are you doing?" he asked.

Cas was lying in the middle of the heart shaped bed and looking up at the ceiling, upon which was another large heart shaped mirror. "Does this trench coat really make me look like a pedophile?" he asked. "Gabriel told me it did."

Dean smacked his forehead with the back of his hand. "Can you get us out of here?" Dean asked, seriously.

Cas sat up on the bed resting on his elbows.

"I don't know. I haven't tried to leave," he said.

Dean looked around for a door out, but there wasn't one. He started poking at the walls of the room, looking for a hidden door.

Cas, meanwhile, had located the remote control to the television set, which was a large screen built into the wall near the v of the heart. He stared intently at the screen.

"I can't find a way out of here, Cas," Dean said, frustrated. He walked over to the bed and sat down on it beside Cas. Cas was watching a pornographic film and staring wide eyed at the fucking couple.

Dean grabbed the remote out of Cas's hand and turned the channel. He clicked the remote many times but there was nothing but porn on every channel. "This is all sorts of fucked up," he said shaking his head. "All the porn in the world and I'm stuck in some sort of love room with you."

Cas took the remote back from Dean and returned to the channel he had been watching. Just as the man on the screen loosed his load on top of the woman's body, the channel sizzled with static. When it came back into focus. Gabriel's face took up the screen. He was wearing a broad smile.

"Well hello, Castiel and Dean!" he said. "I suppose you're wondering where you are. I'll give you that one. You're in a love hotel in Tokyo in the lovers suite. I took the liberty of removing the door and making it impossible for Castiel to pop out, so you might as well settle in and get cozy. This might take awhile."

"Gabriel, leave the camera alone and come back to bed," a familiar male voice said in the background. Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows at the camera. "That's your hint," he said grinning madly. He looked over his shoulder. "Give me a second, Sammy," he called.

Dean's mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. "What the hell?"

Gabriel looked back at the camera. "Now, Dean, there's no need to freak out. Just relax and the two of you have fun. Oh and there's lube on the bathroom counter. It even works under water. " he winked and the screen returned to the man coming all over the stomach of the woman below him.

Dean grabbed the remote again and turned off the television. "Can you believe that son of a bitch?"

Castiel looked at Dean thoughtfully, "You know, my father is not a dog," he said. "Nor a female for that matter."

Dean rolled his eyes and looked around the room. There was absolutely nothing to do except watch porn on the bed with Cas, or get naked and take a dip in the hot tub. He decided on the latter. "Hey, Cas. Go ahead and watch all the porn you want. I'm going to try out the hot tub, so just stay over there, all right?"

Cas looked at Dean curiously, cocking his head to the side. "Did you not want to figure out how to leave this place?" he asked.

Dean pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his hard, toned chest. "Of course I do, but I think I'll think better if I get more comfortable." He slipped out of his jeans and boxers and climbed, naked into the hot tub. The water promptly disappeared. "…the hell?"

"Dean, there's something strange happening to my body," Cas said, looking over at Dean.

"Yeah?" Dean asked. "That's normal when you watch porn, don't worry about it. Breasts are beautiful after all. Would you come over here and see if your angel mojo will turn this water back on?"

Cas got off the bed and shrugged out of his trench coat. He walked to the hot tub, where Dean covered himself with his hands. "That's just it," Cas said, confused. He reached into the tub and it was instantly full of water again, soaking his suit sleeve. "There aren't any breasts on the television now. All of the channels have changed to only men." He pulled his arm out of the tub, just as Dean spread his arms open across one of the curves of the heart. He leaned his head back and the water disappeared again.

"What gives?" Dean asked.

Cas lowered his hand into the tub again and it once more filled with hot steaming water. "It appears that we both need to be in the hot tub for the water to work," Cas deduced. He pulled his arm out again, leaving Dean wet and naked in the empty tub.

"Damn that trickster," Dean spat. "Well, get your ass in here," he said. "I'm getting cold."

Cas unbuttoned his suit and shirt and took them off, setting them on a chair which stood by the wall. He kicked off his shoes and climbed out of his pants. "You see my problem?" he asked, taking his underwear off and revealing a raging hard-on.

Dean turned his head and then snapped it towards the wall as Cas's dick was practically in his face. "Cas, you've got to warn me before you do something like that. Christ. Maybe you should go take care of that in the bathroom before getting in here."

"But, won't you be cold without water?" Cas asked curiously. "I don't know what I should do about this problem; it's never happened to me before."

"You can't be serious," Dean said, turning back around. "Step back, Cas. I don't want your dick in my face."

Cas stepped backwards. He pulled his singlet off and climbed in the hot tub across from Dean. The tub filled with water and Cas sat down. "This water feels very nice," he said, cocking his head and staring at the wall. "That wasn't there a minute ago," he said, pointing at another television screen, on the wall above Dean's head.

Dean turned around to look at it and the screen flicked on, showing Gabriel's smiling face once more. "Well, I see you two have figured out how the room works already. That's very good. Have you thought at all about the clue I gave you earlier?"

"What gives?" Dean asked. "What kind of fucked up lesson are you trying to teach us with this game?"

Gabriel frowned at Dean. "You know, I thought it would be obvious to you by now, but apparently the two of you are slow learners. I can show you how you can get out, but it won't be as simple as the instructions are."

Dean growled under his breath.

"What do we have to do?" Castiel asked curiously.

"You may want to cover your eyes, Dean-o," Gabriel said, winking at the camera. He lifted his hand before his face and snapped. The next thing that happened was that the camera angle had changed and was focused on a large bed. Sam was spread out on his hands and knees, facing the camera, with a look of pure ecstasy on his face, while Gabriel pounded into him from behind. He grunted with each push and ran his hand down Sam's back, holding his hips in place with the other hand. "That's it, Sammy," he groaned. "You feel so good wrapped around my cock."

Dean stared at the screen in abject horror, unable to turn away.

Cas touched his knee, making him jump under the water. "What?" he snapped.

Cas cocked his head, looking at Dean. "I think what Gabriel is telling us is that we need to do what he and Sam are doing in order to find our way out of here."

The camera zoomed in to focus on Gabriel's face. He was dripping with perpiration and gasping. "Very good, little brother," he said, then let out a keening moan. "Come on, big boy. Turn onto your back for me and let me see that beautiful body." He focused on what he was doing to Sam for a moment and then his face rocked back. "Oh, that's good." He opened his eyes and looked at the camera again. "And in case you're wondering, Sam has no idea I'm talking to you right now, so don't think he's got some weird exhibitionist kink or something. So I think you boys get the gist. I'll just leave you to it. Fuck, Sam, that's…" The television shut off.

Dean turned to Cas, his face frozen. "Burn my eyes out, Cas," he begged.

"What are you talking about?" Cas asked.

"I'm never going to be able to look Sam in the face again. Christ, I don't know how I always get stuck in these fucked up situations."

"Do you not want to make love to me?" Cas asked, his voice wavering slightly.

Dean's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. He closed it, then opened it as if to speak, then closed it again.

Cas sighed and scooted his body under the water so he was covered up to his neck. "It is all right for you to say no, Dean," he said.

Dean stared at him for a while longer. "I think I need to sleep," he said. "Maybe when I wake up, this will have all just been a nightmare."

He stood up and climbed out of the tub, making Cas slip in his seat as the water disappeared. Cas looked at him thoughtfully. "I don't think it works like that, Dean."

"Fuck," Dean swore. He looked around helplessly and looked back to Cas. "That fucker snapped our clothes away. We're stuck naked together with nothing to do but watch gay porn and stare at each other."

Cas climbed out of the tub. "Or we could do as Gabriel has instructed and get out of here," he offered.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut and then opened them again, a fierce headache building behind his eyes. "Cas, do you _want_ me to fuck you or something? That would just be giving in to that fucker's sick joke."

Cas shrugged. "It could be worse. Sam looked like he was enjoying the experience."

Dean walked to the bed and climbed in beneath the sheets. "I'm not fucking you, so forget about it."

~*~

The following morning, Dean slowly became aware. His eyes were still closed and he pushed his hips forward against a firm hot body. He was so hard he felt that the body squirming back against his erection need just press a little harder and he'd be coming. His breath came out in a puff and he slowly opened his eyes to see Cas's face staring up at the mirror on the ceiling. He scooted backwards. "Shit, Cas, I'm sorry," he said, voice a little hoarse.

Cas simply nodded and Dean couldn't help but notice the wet spot on the sheet where Cas's erection was tenting it.

"Um, you can go ahead and take care of that here if you want, I'll go in the bathroom."

Cas closed his eyes and said nothing.

"Cas, are you okay?" Dean asked, concerned. His cock ached for release, but he couldn't just leave Cas until he knew he was all right.

"I'm fine, Dean," Cas said breathily.

Dean grabbed his pillow to cover himself and saw there was a tube of lubricating jelly beneath it. No, he was not going to give into Gabriel's sick demands. He carried the pillow in front of himself to the bathroom and shut the door, hand instantly reaching for his cock.

He pulled it, feeling the rush of arousal run through his body, but after masturbating for half an hour, he still hadn't come and his balls were feeling sore. "That fucker!" he spat, figuring Gabriel had meant for them to do everything together, including getting off. It just wasn't fair.

Dean sheepishly made his way back to the bed and climbed beneath the sheets again. "Any luck?" he asked.

Cas had his eyes closed. "No," he said quietly. "It doesn't appear to be functioning properly."

"Yeah, about that," Dean said, clearing his throat. "I think Gabriel made it so we'd be unable to come unless we did it together. I'm hurting, Cas. You've gotta be feeling it too, so let's just get it over with and pretend it didn't happen."

Cas turned his head to face Dean. "Get what over with?" he asked, curious.

"Er—" Dean stammered. "Let's see if we can get some relief if we, uh—help each other out." He squeezed his eyes shut, unable to believe he'd just suggested such a thing.

"You mean you are going to make me come?" Cas asked, straight-faced as ever.

"Yes," Dean said, pressing himself harder into his pillow. "I need to come really bad."

Cas gave him a skeptical look. "All right," he finally agreed and turned on his side facing Dean.

Dean put his pillow back down on top of the lube and scooted forward, closer to Cas. Their erections bumped and Dean felt himself swell impossibly harder. He gritted his teeth and reached his hand down, gripping Cas's cock, and pumping it up and down. Cas's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open.

"Oh, that is nice," he gasped.

Dean reached for Cas's hand and brought it down on his cock, bucking into the tight fist Cas made. "Fuck, that's good," he moaned.

Soon they were pressed together, pumping their cocks together and panting, looking into each other's eyes. A bead of sweat ran down Cas's temple and fell onto the pillow. His gasping grew desperate, and his eyes wider than ever, then he was spilling into their fists with a loud, low groan.

At the feeling of wet warmth sliding against his cock, Dean was tipped over the edge and came as well, more than he thought he'd ever come before. The orgasm kept overtaking him and when it was finally over he was totally spent. He looked deep into Cas's eyes and felt a unfamiliar glow build in his chest, filling him until he ached. He wanted to lean forward and press his lips against Cas's, but figured that would just be giving in even further to Gabriel's ridiculous demands.

~*~

Later they sat in the hot tub again not talking.

Cas was catching the foam from the jets and pooling it around himself as if nothing fascinated him so much as bubbles.

Dean lay back against his curve of the heart shaped tub and had his eyes closed. He was lost in thought. Why was Gabriel doing this to him? What did he hope to achieve? The hand job he and Cas had engaged in was far more pleasant than he cared to admit, but why did Gabriel think he had the right to trap them in a love hotel and force them to have sex? His face reddened when he thought of what sex with Cas might be like, but the heat from the steaming water was a good enough excuse for his flush.

"Dean?" Cas asked after a bit.

"Yeah, what is it, Cas?"

"Did you really hate making me come? That was the first sexual experience I've had, and I didn't think it was bad."

Dean took a deep breath. He didn't want to hurt Cas's feelings, but he also didn't want to send the message that gay sex with him was all right.

"I didn't hate it, Cas," he said carefully. "I hate that Gabriel forced us into it though. Nobody should be _forced_ to do something like that."

Cas patted his pile of bubbles and looked over at Dean. "Gabriel doesn't usually play tricks like this unless he feels he has a justifiable reason to do it. I agree his methods are not the best, but I must admit I'm enjoying spending time with you."

Dean opened his eyes and stared at the blank screen on the wall. "Yeah, I'm glad I'm stuck here with you rather than one of your other brothers."

The screen flickered and Gabriel's face appeared yawning. "Well boys, you're getting there. My virgin detector picked up a change in status."

Dean's eyes grew angry. "You fucking asshole! What kind of a game do you think this is? It's cruel and has nothing to do with either of us getting our 'just desserts'!"

Gabriel's eyebrows raised, crinkling his forehead. "Why, Dean, I'm doing this purely for myself. I've been to the future, you know. And I just can't stand to see my little brother with his heart broken, spewing love sickness all over me. I thought I'd just get a jump on it and prevent it from happening." He paused and looked over his shoulder, then back at the camera. "Well you know what you have to do to make the door appear, so I suggest you get busy, before you start getting hungry. You will be there for a while if you don't get a move on. Signing out," he said, giving them a mock salute and a wink.

"Fuck," Dean spat, bringing his fist down to splash the water. "Hey, Cas, what did he mean by preventing you from having a broken heart? Are you in love with me or something?"

Cas concentrated on the pile of bubbles resting on his chest. He sighed and looked up at Dean. "It doesn't really matter. I already understand that you are unable to return my affections. I am resigned to stay here until Gabriel tires of this game."

"Wait, so that's what, a yes?"

"I believe I said so, yes."

"Shit, Cas, why didn't you tell me?"

Cas cocked his head. "I did not believe you would receive the news very well."

"Yeah, you're probably right," Dean agreed. He closed his eyes once more and let the relaxing jets in the hot tub loosen up his tight muscles. What the hell was he going to do? he wondered. "Cas had just confessed to being in love with him. How did he really feel about Cas? He liked him well enough, but love? Love was a big word.

"May I ask what you are thinking about?" Cas asked, disrupting Dean's musings.

"Just stuff, Cas," Dean answered. "It's not important."

"If you want to get out of here, Dean, I will allow you to fuck me," Cas said carefully. "I understand that it would be out of obligation and not love, but I don't like to see you miserable and confined in here with me against your will."

Was fucking Cas truly the only way out? Would it really be so bad? Dean scrubbed at his eyes with his fists. "Christ, Cas. Don't just throw away your virginity on a scumbag like me. If we fucked it would probably ruin our friendship, and I really don't want that to happen."

"But there is no other way," Cas said. "It would sadden me greatly to lose your friendship, but it might teach Gabriel a lesson in how playing with other's hearts is sure to backfire."

Dean cracked a crooked smile. "You mean to say that we could teach Gabriel a lesson if we fuck?"

Cas sighed. "Well, yes, but I would still hate to lose your friendship."

"Why don't we do it and get out of here, then we'll pretend that it's ruined our friendship. We'll just pretend it never happened, but Gabriel will be sorry if you constantly bug him about how miserable he's made you."

Cas pushed his bubbles away from himself and glided over to sit in the other curve of the heart, beside Dean. He looked over at him, as if measuring him with his eyes. "You know, Dean. You don't _have_ to do this. Gabriel will eventually tire of this game."

Dean nodded. "Yeah, but who knows how long that will take. It's just sex. I can do it."

Cas's concerned eyes shone. Dean was unsure if it was his grace making them look that way, or if he had unshed tears in his eyes.

"Well, should we get on with it, then?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded carefully and they stood up at the same time, then climbed out of the tub together, so the water wouldn't disappear. Dean worked a fluffy white towel over his body, heart pounding against his breastbone. He couldn't believe what they were about ready to do. He'd never fucked another man before. He basically understood how it was done, but was unsure what to expect.

Cas finished drying first and went to the bed and crawled on top of it. He lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling mirror.

Dean finished towelling off and went to the bed himself. "Cas, I've never done this with another guy before, so I'm not really sure how it's going to work out."

Cas nodded. He pulled the lube out from beneath Dean's pillow. "From what I saw on those movies, the men use this stuff to make it easier, and um—they stretch the one who is going to be fucked before actually doing it."

Dean climbed onto the bed, feeling incredibly uncomfortable. He looked at Cas's prostrate body and his flaccid cock. "Well, we're not going to get anywhere until we get turned on."

Cas sat up and pushed Dean down. "I can help you," he said.

Dean wasn't sure what Cas was talking about. He closed his eyes and tried to picture a hot babe with huge boobs, but the mental image was shattered when he felt his cock taken into a hot, sucking mouth.

His eyes snapped open and he watched in the mirror above, as Castiel's head bobbed up and down level with his crotch. He felt his cock grow in Cas's mouth, and couldn't help but release his breaths in short bursts.

He carded his fingers through Cas's short black hair, bucking up reflexively into his face. "Cas…" he whispered, feeling the angel's swiriling tongue drag over his slit, and then Cas took him all the way to the back of his throat.

Dean's body heated up. He stared down at Cas, who appeared to be enjoying his cock very much. A surge of warmth rushed through his body at the sight. It was hot. He had to admit it to himself, but he wasn't about to let anyone else know that he thought so.

"Cas—Cas," Dean panted. "I'm going to come like that if you don't stop."

Cas gave Dean's cock one last suck and swirl of his tongue, and then popped off and looked up at Dean.

"Did that feel good?" Cas asked hesistantly.

Dean nodded. "Yeah, really good. Um—so I guess I should stretch you now, right?"

Cas smiled softly, putting his head on his arms and his bottom up in the air, while he lay on his knees.

Dean grabbed the lube and squirted a dollop of it at the top of Cas's crack, chasing its descent with his finger. His cock pulsed, secreting a few drops of pre-come as he traced the tight skin around Cas's hole with his finger.

Cas sighed against the touch, pushing his hips backwards, so the tip of Dean's finger slipped inside.

Dean shuddered and pulled back. "Cas, what if I get shit all over my hand. I don't know if I can do this."

Cas looked down at Dean from the pillow. "Dean, I am an angel. I do not create waste products."

"Oh, right," Dean said, and screwed up his courage to put his finger in Cas's ass again. He slipped it in the entire way this time, feeling Cas's walls trembling around him. The sensation went straight to his cock. Cas was so tight and his hole was so small, Dean wondered how he was ever going to fit his cock inside.

He moved his finger back and forth inside, trying to determine how much room there actually was, then Cas let out a gasp.

"Oh, do that again," he whined.

"What?" Dean asked. He repeated his movement and when he hit Cas's wall up and to the right, Cas made mewling sounds and bucked back against his hand. "Well, I guess that's your hot spot," Dean said with a grin.

He pulled his finger slowly, almost all the way and watched Cas's rim catch on it, as if it were trying to suck it back in. Dean let out a shaky breath and pushed two fingers inside next. He pumped them, finger-fucking Cas harder.

"Dean, I want you," Cas moaned, rippling around the fingers in his ass. "Want you so bad."

The desperation in Cas's voice had an immediate effect on Dean's cock. It wept further and he had to hold onto it, squeezing the base to keep his arousal at bay. "Okay, Cas," Dean said, voice coming out breathier than he had intended. He removed his fingers and grabbed the tube of lube. He squirted some into his hand, trying not to think about what he was about ready to do. He slicked his cock and kneeled behind Cas.

He pressed Cas's cheeks apart, making the hole gape. It was still so small, but Dean lined himself up with it and held onto Cas's hips. He pressed forward, slipping inside, feeling the tight muscle ring relax to admit him.

Cas let out a long low moan. "Oh, my. Dean that's good," Cas murmured.

Good was an understatement. Dean felt incredible. He'd never had his cock in such a hot, tight hole before. It was hard to keep himself from coming immediately. He ran his hand down Cas's spine, making the angel's body break out in goosebumps.

His instincts took over then. His hips snapped forward and he was thrusting, long and hard inside Cas, balls slapping heavily against his thighs with each push forward.

He felt his resistance to the idea of what they were doing melt as he slid in and out of Cas, aiming his thrusts to make Cas let loose pleased grunts and groans. The image of Gabriel fucking his brother invaded his mind and he squeezed his eyes shut tight against it.

He withdrew. "Cas, turn over; I want to see your face," Dean asked, stroking his cock. He was so stimulated, he couldn't stop the sensation.

Cas rolled onto his back and lifted his legs, holding onto the backs of his knees.

Dean guided his cock inside once more, and groaned at the sight of it disappearing into Cas's body. "Fuck, that's hot," he said, before realizing it. He felt his body flush, as he looked down at Cas's face.

Cas was staring at him, wide-eyed, a look of pure ecstacy on his face. His mouth was open and he was panting to breathe.

Dean continued thrusting into him. He grabbed Cas's ankles and used them to balance himself as he pounded Cas into the mattress. His orgasm was close; he could feel his balls drawing up.

He rested Cas's legs on his shoulders and reached down between them to stroke Cas's erection to the same rhythm of his thrusting.

Shudders of pleasure rushed through his body, as he watched himself milking pre-come out of Cas's slit. It was incredible, to see what he was doing to Cas, making him fall apart beneath him. There was no faking it with Cas. He knew he was pleasing him and it made him feel happy to know that the angel's first sexual experience was good.

"Close," he gasped hoarsely. "Cas, oh fuck!" he said, spilling into Cas's depths with an intensity that made him lightheaded.

Cas followed, squirting spurt after spurt of milky white come onto his stomach, crying out Dean's name.

Dean slowed his thrusting, as he felt the last drops leave him. He pulled out and fell beside Cas on the bed.

Cas breathed heavily, staring up at the mirror on the ceiling.

Dean closed his eyes, suddenly extremely tired.

He felt Cas's lips touch his lips, and his eyes flew open. He was going to protest, but when he opened his mouth, Cas dove inside with his tongue, kissing him hungrily.

The kiss was full of passion and grace, and Dean gave into it, letting Cas have free rein over his mouth. Dean closed his eyes again, returning the kiss, moaning into it. He felt Cas climb on top of his body, straddling his hips and pressing his sweaty come-slicked chest against Dean's, pushing the kiss further.

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas's back and pulled him in for an even deeper kiss.

"Well, would you look at that," Gabriel's voice came from the screen on the wall at the foot of the bed.

Cas broke the kiss and flung his hand at the screen, creating a huge crack down the middle that pushed Gabriel off the screen. He looked back down at Dean. "I'm afraid we have a problem, Dean," he said quietly.

Dean squirmed beneath Cas, feeling his erection begin to grow again. "What's that?" he asked, sighing and running his hands over the soft hairs on Cas's chest.

Cas lowered himself on Dean, so their faces were inches apart. "I cannot pretend. I love you."

Dean ran his hand through Cas's hair and gripped the back of his neck, bringing his face back down for another searing kiss.

Cas broke the kiss suddenly and climbed off Dean.

"Cas?" Dean asked. "Are you all right? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Cas waved his hand over himself, dressed in full. "No, Dean. You did not hurt me. Thank you for being the one to show me these pleasures. I will leave you alone now."

"But—"

Cas disappeared.

Dean looked around the room and noticed the door had appeared. Damn Gabriel. Dean gritted his teeth and sat up looking around. He found his clothes and scrambled into them. He was going to find that Trickster archangel and give him a piece of his mind.

~*~

Cas sat at the kitchen table in one of Gabriel's houses, holding his face in his hands. Gabriel sat on the counter in his bathrobe and munched on caramel corn.

"How could you do that, Gabriel?" Cas asked, pained.

"What? It was just a joke. Besides, it got you laid, right?" he said quirking an eyebrow.

Cas glared at him. "You've ruined my friendship with Dean forever. I can't not feel this way about him anymore. I won't be able to be around him while he's going out with who knows how many women. What you did was cruel to both me and to Dean."

Sam came down the stairs in his boxers, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What's going on?" he asked, then his eyes fell on Castiel.

"Cas? What are you doing here?" he asked, voice slightly higher pitched than he'd intended.

"It's all right, Sammy," Gabriel said. "Cas is just having his period; he'll be fine in a few days."

Cas looked up at Gabriel and glared at him. "Would you like me to tell Sam what you did?" he spat.

"What?" Gabriel said, shrugging. "I'll tell him myself."

Cas narrowed his eyes as Gabriel explained the situation.

Sam finished his orange juice and put the glass in the sink. "That's pretty low, even for you, Gabriel," he said.

"That isn't the part I was talking about," Cas said smugly. "I mean the part where you were talking to us while having sex with Sam."

Gabriel's face paled.

Sam's cell phone began to ring on the counter. He picked it up. "Yeah?" he said, glaring daggers at Gabriel. "Dean, yeah. Just a second."

Cas stood up, ready to leave.

"You, stay," Sam said pointing at Cas. He moved his finger to point at Gabriel. "You, bring Dean here, now!"

Gabriel's mouth quirked in a smile. "I kinda like it when you get authoratative, Sam," he said and snapped his fingers.

Dean appeared in the middle of the kitchen. He snapped his phone closed. He barely registered Sam and Gabriel; his eyes instantly went to Cas.

He rushed over to the table, seeing how miserable Cas looked. "Hey, you left before I could say anything," Dean said, squatting in front of Cas's knees.

"I don't want to hear you say it, Dean. What we had, it's just—it can't be like that anymore."

"Damn it, Cas. Who says you get to make all the decisions?" He stood up and pulled Cas up out of his chair by the lapel of his suit. "I want to tell you that I don't want you to go."

Gabriel smirked.

"What is your problem?" Sam demanded.

"It's love," Gabriel said with a sigh. "Come on, Sammy. Let's leave the love-birds to talk things over."

"No," Cas said dejectedly. "I cannot continue to be friends with you, Dean. I care too much."

"Castiel, you are an idiot," Gabriel called.

Dean and Cas turned to look at him. "Say that again and I'll punch your face in," Dean swore.

Gabriel grinned. "You wouldn't have been able to get out of that room unless the love was genuine. Dean cares. Come on, Sam, now maybe they'll get it."

He pulled Sam by the hand and led him upstairs.

Cas looked at Dean skeptically. "Is that true?" he asked.

"Damn it; you never give me time to sort myself out. Yes, okay? I—I really care about you." He ran his hand down Cas's cheek.

"You love me?" Cas asked.

"Well, God, I feel like a fucking girl right now, but yes. I love you. Please don't go."

Cas's lips turned up in a small smile. He pulled Dean in close and threw his arms around him.

"Just don't expect me to be all lovey-dovey and shit in public, okay?"

Cas smiled against Dean's neck. He pulled back and looked him in the eye. "All right, but you will act lovey-dovey out of public, will you not?"

Dean rolled his eyes and shut Cas's mouth with his own.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
